


Fools

by Jakcett



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakcett/pseuds/Jakcett
Summary: Just a short thing with smut, Zane/Rhys is my new obsession and if I have to supply myself with content then I will.
Relationships: Zane Flynt/Rhys
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> This reads like the ramblings of a madman; that's because I am.

The nicest word that Zane could think of to describe the Atlas ceo was...odd. Perhaps,  _ eccentric _ was another word. A bit of a melter. 

The daft bastard's bullshit has nearly gotten Zane killed more than once.

But he couldn't find it in himself to be truly upset, the poor boy is just a bit of a scatterbrain, a bit of a coward.

He has not the damndest clue how an idiot like that managed to bring Atlas back from the dead. But, he's also not one to go poking his nose about, he doesn't particularly care. 

He cares that he got paid, and that he was able to get a pint after clearing a bar of Maliwan stragglers. He also cares, very privately, very mildly, about Rhys. In the way that one intrinsically wants to protect small animals or children. 

How many times has he saved that man's life? 

He doesn't particularly think twice when Rhys calls him up every now and then to do errands for him. He doesn't mind, and it's nice to see the lad every now and then. He was surprised to see once that Rhys had shaved his interesting little 'stache. Saying, "Well, it was my siege mustache, and we aren't under siege anymore-- and, well, uh, Lorelei told me it looked bad…" 

Another time, Rhys finally dragged him around the Atlas HQ and rattled on for hours about the place. He told him about his time with Hyperion, being on Pandora, meeting Zer0, fighting bandits, opening a vault. 

That was a kicker-- imagine Rhys actually opening a vault. Zane didn't say anything, he was happy letting the man exaggerate as much as he pleased. 

Zane could at least admit that he considered Rhys a friend. He had nice qualities besides being a fool. He was… 

_ Cute.  _

Then Zane would suddenly wish he was a lot drunker than he was at that moment. 

It was in the way he walked, talked with his hands, expressive and flamboyant. The way he blushed if teased even slightly. The way he enjoyed novelties as if he was just happy to be alive every day. He was undoubtedly defenseless if left to his own devices, too optimistic and naive. 

He was too good for this harsh world and the longer he was around the bastard, the more Zane wanted nothing more than to just grab him by the face and ask him as politely as he could  _ can you please stop doing this to me.  _

Zane's job is to kill people and get shit done. He is unstoppable, even as his hair fades and he becomes covered in scars. He's weak to an idiot that wears funny socks like it's part of his personality. 

He wants to strangle him. Gently. Possibly kiss him. Violently. He hasn't felt like this for anyone since… gracious, he can't remember.

And would Rhys feel the same? 

He doesn't want to wait to find out. 

So the next time they meet, they're in Rhys' office and Rhys is prattling on about where he wants to go for dinner, Zane very gently corrals the man against his desk. 

Strong arms on either side of him, Rhys' cheeks already burning, he's stuttering. 

"Ah, Zane, what's--" 

"I got a question for you." He says, quickly, quietly, like it's something confidential. "All these wee dates you've been takin' me on, you tryin' to impress me?" He smirks. 

Rhys looks ready to implode in all honesty. He stammers incoherently, "What--well um, you're, uh, if you're-- trying to." 

He tips Rhys' chin up just slightly with a gloved hand. "Don't blow a gasket, lad, it's a yes or a no."

Rhys bites his lip. "Maybe." 

"Well then, it might be workin'." 

Zane meant to kiss him chastely, just as a tease, but Rhys gripped his hands tight onto the straps of his jacket and held him close. Moaned softly as if this was something he'd no doubt had been waiting for. 

Perhaps Zane is a fool as well. 

Rhys was anything but gentle, the moment his defenses fell he became greedy. Zane was all too happy to give. He let Rhys pull him close so they were pressed together, leaning back over his desk. When Rhys' tongue flickered along his lip, he was happy to indulge. 

And when Rhys was breathless, gasping, rolling his hips against Zane, he was happy to knock everything off his desk just to have him there. 

The tattoo on Rhys' neck was like a bullseye, the perfect spot to leave a mark. He was surprised to find more tattoos, blue pigments that mimicked a siren's, as Rhys quickly lost his vest and shirt. He had only seen cheeky glimpses before, but the tattoo reached over his shoulder and down his arm. 

Thinking about it, he wondered briefly if Rhys might be a bit of a masochist. The arm, the eye, the tattoos, etc. 

But Rhys was fumbling with his belt now, and, hoo, it's been a while since he's had someone trying to shove their hand down his pants.

"Not much patience, have you?" Zane teased, his lips grazing the shell of Rhys' ear. He left a few slow kisses just under his jaw. 

"I haven't...it's been a while. I'm excited." Rhys' hands trembled with excess energy, and despite successfully removing the belt from Zane's pants, he couldn't get his fingers to undo the button. Zane pressed closer so Rhys' hands were stuck between them, unable to move. 

"I admire your enthusiasm." He said, slowly urging Rhys onto the desk. "Patience is a virtue." He lifted Rhys onto the edge, and Rhys was quick to wrap his long legs around Zane's waist, pulling him close again and rolling his hips into his, languidly. 

"I've been patient long enough." Rhys pouted, tugging at Zane's clothes, trying to pull him in for another kiss. 

Zane relented for a moment, kissing him deeply. He took to Rhys' belt, unclasping the buckle, and then pressing his palm down on the forming bulge just behind the zipper of his pants. Rhys gasped, faltering in the kiss. Zane could hear him muttering, begging under his breath. He landed more kisses on Rhys' throat while he got his way into Rhys' pants and relished in the heightening sounds the ceo made. 

Somehow he knew that Rhys would be embarrassingly vocal in bed. Just, the fact that he didn't shut up at any other time. His whimpering was constant in his ear, a litany of curses and whining. 

He was barely touching him yet. He'd only just gotten his dick out of his pants, but ah, he was a pretty one. A cock that was just above average, a flushed pink head that was already trying to drool all over himself. 

"You get excited easy, don'tcha?" He teased, slowly tracing the tip of a finger from base to tip. Rhys barely offered him a response aside from a vaguely offended groan. 

Zane couldn't really tease him, he'd been like that once. Even the gentlest breeze will arouse a younger man. 

Also, he was getting there as well. His own cock bobbed about upon being released from his trousers and he couldn't help but sigh from the relief. Their cocks brush together and he takes them both in hand. He pushes towards Rhys, and kisses him to shut him up for once. 

Rhys struggles to get a hand between them, landing it on top of Zane's and tightening their grip. 

It feels good. Like a catharsis. Their breaths mingle together as they lose their train of thought, the kiss becoming half-minded mouthing, instead they just cling to each other, quickly chasing a mutual high. Skin tingling and hearts racing. 

And Rhys comes first, with a strangled gasp, his spend spurting onto his stomach, leaking in between their hands. He curses, breathless, while Zane pushes him harder into the desk; hand still gripping the both of them. 

The sound Rhys made echoing in his head, Zane isn't too far behind. He comes onto Rhys' belly as well while Rhys writhes and whines. 

Then it was quiet, just their panting filling what little space was between them. Rhys whined again, something about being a mess, and Zane kisses the corner of his mouth and drops to his knees. Which only makes Rhys whine even more. 

His hands were strong on Rhys' hips, fingers tight on his ass. He kisses, right next to the base of Rhys' cock. Then higher, and he licks through the mess that they made. He can distantly hear Rhys making a fuss and he looks up, tongue out, a wicked smile on his face. Rhys was red to the ears, he might cry from the embarrassment. 

He cleans Rhys up and slaps the side of his ass before he gets back to his feet. The creak of his knees reminds him to never kneel on a hard floor ever again, but Rhys' face, his shameful wails, would ensure he would probably do it anyways.

Rhys looks at him with the most indignant pout he could manage. 

And Zane offers to pay for dinner tonight. 


End file.
